National Mall
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Lincoln Memorial; United States Capitol Building; Washington Monument | 1st = }} The National Mall is a national park in downtown Washington, D.C. It is located between Independence Avenue and Constitution Avenue and is butressed on either side by two important national landmarks, the US Capitol Building and the Lincoln Memorial. Points of Interest ; Lincoln Memorial: The Lincoln Memorial is a national monument located in in the National Mall in Washington, D.C., commemorating Abraham Lincoln, the 16th president of the United States of America. The most recognizable feature of the memorial is the statue of Abraham Lincoln carved by sculptor Daniel Chester French and the Piccirilli Brothers in 1920. The statue stands 19 feet tall from head to foot, 16 feet in total width and 17 feet deep. ; National Air and Space Museum: The National Air and Space Museum of the Smithsonian Institution holds the largest collection of historic aircraft and spacecraft in the world. It was established in 1976. Located in Washington, D.C., United States, it is a center for research into the history and science of aviation and spaceflight, as well as planetary science and terrestrial geology and geophysics. In Sci-Fi Planet of the Apes The National Mall makes a brief, but memorable appearance at the end of Tim Burton's 2001 remake of Planet of the Apes. In the film, astronaut Leo Davidson escapes from a future world populaetd by talking apes. Returning to what he believes is his own world, his ship crash-lands on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. When he gets out of the vehicle however, he looks up at a statue of Lincoln and is horrified to discover that Lincoln's face is carved in the likeness of his chimpanzee tormentor General Thade. The scene was deliberately ambiguous and intended to invoke the surprise and awe that audiences experienced in the original Planet of the Apes film in 1968. Director Tim Burton later revealed that the surprise ending of the movie is actually just a dream sequence. Transformers The National Mall also makes a brief appearance in the 2011 blockbuster film Transformers: Dark of the Moon. In the film, the Decepticons achieve what they believe is a decisive victory over their enemies the Autobots. The National Mall and much of the surrounding D.C. area suffers severe collateral damage. Decepticon leader Megatron destroys the figure of Abraham Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial and takes his place on Lincoln's throne. Films that take place at the * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) (briefly) * Planet of the Apes (2001) (briefly) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) (briefly) TV shows that take place at the Notes & Trivia * The National Mall is 1.9 miles in length between the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and the Capitol Building. * The National Mall was listed on the National Register of Historic Places on October 15th, 1966. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Space Odyssey locations Category:Washington, D.C.